Mutants Make Good Hookers Part 1
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Alternate based storyline of Jean Grey being a dominatrix mistress at a mutant girls' brothel house… and me being Jean's prized servant boy. AU. Rated M for some sexual dialogue, incest and hints of femdom domination and female submission.
1. Chapter 1

**Mutant Girls Make Good Hookers: Part 1**

**I do not own X-Men: Evolution. This is an AU based story, and it features Jean and me. I hope you like it**

There I was, walking down the gutter-filled streets of Manhattan. Alley cats were mewing and licking ferrets; the rats were living on decaying toes; the spiders made a web of old ice crystals and semen. And the junkies didn't bother to see me as they ranted about how immoral societal values were to them. It was a short time before I approached the door to the place I was looking for.

They called it "Club Spandex E". Like some people didn't have the bravado or sense of dignity to even mention that the whole place was a brothel. In each of those walls in that building, over one hundred thousand of lovely, luscious and honourable women waited inside, in their long, silk, velvet leather-sewn, skintight black and white dresses. And the girls always let their hair dangle downwards like the long hand nails of a person clawing his or her way up for freedom out of a large desolate pit of Satan's own doing.

"Can I help you, handsome?" a blonde mutant bombshell asked, as she adjusted her bustle that kept her large hundred gallon jugs in tact. "I'm here to see Ms. Grey, room seven six four five. Fifty hundred, no questions asked." I solemnly replied, handing the babe a large check that I sweated blood writing. "Ok baby, let me show you the way." The mistress purred, leading me up the long winding labyrinthine staircase leading to the main crown uvula of the whole en masse. I got a hundred smiles and a few pecks on the cheek from the many beautiful promiscuous gals. Some even complimented me on my outfit. A black leather trench coat, a premium double-breasted suit from the late nineteen-eighties, a black tie, dark slacks, white dress shirt and dark cowboy boots and my trusty fedora from the nineteen-forties. We finally got to the room I asked for. It smelled of a large aroma of pleasure, a large smelling sense that this would be beyond any act of intercourse or foreplay that I have never encountered. "All right, you have fun, pumpkin." The blonde cooed sweetly, planting a large, inducing smooch on my mouth as I opened the door and…

"Ooh la la, what do we have here?" I couldn't believe it was she. She was as beautiful and as angelic as the guys at the pubs and downtown subway stations said she was. She had the lovely green eyes of a gorgeous Greek goddess, the body and height of a sensual, sultry enchantress; and the smooth, silky, and fabulously dazzling red hair that sparked radiance of which is she and her alone. "I've been waiting for **you**, darling boy." Jean purred, stroking her lavish fingers down my chest, kissing me every time. "I have been looking forward to it." I replied, gazing into her beautiful eyes. Her eyes were mesmerizing; like they had a type of magical enchantment or supernatural element I have never heard of. I felt myself falling. Not falling, accepting. I was accepted by her wiles and charms. She **wants** me. She has been beckoning me, to be hers forevermore, not as a slave pet or a whipping boy… but as a **lover**. "Aww, is my little angel boy sleepy?" Jean cooed, as my eyes were weary. Smiling with a hint of passion, she slowly laid me on the mattress that smelled of love. I slipped into unconsciousness. I could hear her laugh. "Aww; mm-mm, sweet dreams big boy. You're **mine** now." Jean teased, as she kissed and sucked on my large cock. "oh, come on sleepyhead, Mommy just wants some cum. Yeah. Yeah, you know what **I** want sleepy boy. C'mon, give it to me. Give Mommy some cum. Yeah. I'm gonna make you my baby." Jean vowed, as I was wading through the dark land of bliss and slumber. Jean laughed and giggled sensationally as she filled all my donated semen and ejaculated liquid into a small vial. Jean sealed it with a cork, then handcuffed my arms to the bedpost. But I didn't care. I **wanted** her to do that. I **wanted** her to smother me to sleep with her large jugs. I **wanted** her to own me. "Ok, Mommy's gonna let her new little **loverboy** take a nap." Jean finally commented, rubbing my bare chest as she kissed me. "Nighty-night angel boy. See you in the morning, little sunshine." Jean's voice echoed.

The next morning was like none of the ordinary ones I have ever endured. I was still recuperating from my long voyage in dreams, as Jean entered. She smiled, which symbolized her purity; as she stroked my forehead, trying to arouse me. "Oh; angel boy? Wake up. Wakey-wakey, sleepy head." Jean cooed, my eyes slowly opening. "Well; good morning, my little pet. Did Momma's little precious pumpkin enjoy his snooze?" Jean teased seductively, as my instincts told me to nod and not speak, for the guidelines to being an apprentice to a brothel girl was do as instructed without hesitating, speaking when instructed, never disobey or talk back, always answer with "yes mistress" or "yes, mommy". And most of all, always, **always** remember that the mistress is **always** right. "Oh I see, you understand the rules don't you? Good, such a good boy." Jean answered sweetly, before guiding me to a large crib, which in according to some standard regulations of brothel apprentices, they must undergo a bit of sensual 'developmental' stages before finally being awarded with the complimentary beneficiaries of being part of this group. "well go on, get into your new bed. Momma says its time for sleep." Jean ordered. I immediately complied and got in, and laid down as Jean placed a velvet quilt blanket, gently tucking me in. "Now listen up pumpkin; Mommy has some calls to make while you go to sleep. Now I have the baby monitor over here so in case you need to get me, ok?" Jean instructed before continuing as she wound up a alarm clock "so… what time shall it be for you to wake up? Hmmm… well, since you do obey only **me** after all… I think your naptime session should end at… lets say one in the afternoon, ok?" Jean asked, my silence letting her know that I obeyed. "Good boy. Just keep obeying me and you'll have your own grown-up bed in no time." Jean smiled, gently giving me a kiss goodnight as she turned off the lights and shut the blinds. "ok, now go to sleep, its naptime." Jean whispered, my eyes complying as my body went into shutdown. "awww, such a good, sweet little sleeper. Ok, sweet dreams little boy. Mommy loves you." Jean cooed sweetly, blowing me a kiss as she walked out in her high heels, shutting the door. This was just the start. This was the beginning of my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mutant Girls Make Good Hookers: Part 2**

"Oh; angel boy? Wake up, sleepy head." Jean cooed, as my eyes finally opened from my long snooze. I had expected her to see me half-asleep like this. Her eyes were sparkling like an angel. "Good morning sunshine. Did Mommy's little new bundle have a good snooze?" Jean asked, as she stood over me in her dominatrix mother outfit. A velvet baby blue robe, high heels, and a marbled necklace. Next thing I knew, she had cradled me in her arms. "Aw; look at my little pretty pumpkin. Ok big boy, let's go nighty night." Jean crooned sweetly as she placed her rather voluptuous body on a rocking chair. "Ok; so I know I don't use chloroform on **my** kids, but; then again, since you work for **me**, I think I'll like doing it." Jean admitted, placing the chloroform rag over my mouth. "Aw; yeah, you're so sleepy. So very tired. You can fight it all you want baby, but you're **mine** now. That's right. You belong… to **me**." Jean boasted, cackling as I succumbed. "Shhh… say goodnight angel boy. Past your bedtime." Jean whispered, as she held me close to her body, smoothly rubbing my back. Rubbing it like the silky hands of a beautiful Greek angelic goddess.

"Okay angel; time for your first day of work." Jean called out, as I entered in my uniform. Slacks and a white overall. It felt… quaint. But then again, the socialite status quo has a way of presenting their cosmopolitan nouveau riche forms in the high classes of the American societal décor. "Now; let's see. Hmm, how can I make such an eager little boy like you do everything I say?" Jean prosed, tapping her fingers on the table before revealing a gold pocket watch from her bustle. With a snap of her fingers, two blonde haired maidens tied me to a chair, to make sure I wasn't planning on going anywhere. "Now then; look at the watch as I move it back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Yes, that's right sweet tart; look at the watch. Feel yourself surrendering to **my** power." Jean instructed hypnotically, a devious smile painted on her Medusa face. Like the temptress of nature she was, she meant every single word, and to the letter, she made absolutely clear that no harm **ever** comes to the mistresses' slave boys. "Yes; yes, good boy. Good boy. Just a little closer now. Yeah. And you realize not only are you entranced by my spells, you're feeling so sleepy…" Jean taunted, revealing a seducing look in her eyes. My mind was forever locked away in her large, dormant recesses of her cosmopolitan underworld. I no longer had my free will; I no longer cared of the outside world. All that mattered… was she. She is the new object of my life. She is my owner, my mother, my goddess… my **queen**. "Now… close your eyes, go to sleep now. That's right. Sleep. Sleep for Mommy. Give Mommy some semen. Yes, Mommy needs her precious cum from her tired, drowsy, obedient little angel boy." Jean purred, filling up the juices of my semen with her vial as she placed it in the semen vault the brothel girls built. She slowly untied me from the binds but I couldn't notice, because I was stuck in the land of dreaming. Whatever Jean asked of me, I obeyed, without **any** hesitations or any complaints. "You and I are going to have a **lot** of fun angel boy. You'll be cleaning the floors, mopping, tending to me and my ladies, serving out my every whim, and of course; a **lot** of sleeping; because you know how very, **very** much Momma loves that." Jean whispered as she opened a velvet-lined coffin. "Here's your new bed, precious. That's right. A nice, smooth, silky coffin." Jean purred, placing my comatose but still active body in it. "Now before you drift off into lullaby land, come here and give your momma a big, sexy… dreamy, kiss." Jean beckoned, unloosening the bustle that showed her breasts as she caressed my body and kissed it repeatedly, taking off her robes and clothes. She sucked my penis wildly, laughing ecstatically. Jean breathed and panted manically, as she even slurped parts of my semen. "Oh; oh baby… you've got **such** a good large dick. And **I** am going to **fuck** you in ways you can't even **remember**. Cause you can't speak, cause your mouth belongs to **me**." Jean taunted, cackling like a horny, sultry witch.

"Uh…" I finally groaned, opening my eyes before a syringe pierced my skin. I immediately dropped back flat on the mattress. "Aw; did someone get **injected** with sleep medicine?" Jean taunted, plopping my slumbering form back in the crib. "Sweet dreams angel boy. Mommy loves you. I'll be back later." Jean whispered, rubbing my head. In my head I knew this was going to be a long, **LONG** day here. But then again, I do kinda like it here…. Maybe.


End file.
